Over the Heated days
by Riseoftheorder
Summary: 2 weeks after Under the Summer haze, The Dan have gotten back to a normal routine but with more of the members busy with work then before and the sudden raise of investigation by a certain scientist they may or may not know. its up to Hibiya and Konoha to stop his twisted plan before the Heat haze expands into their world. [HibiyaXMomo] [KanoXKido] [KonohaXEne] [SetoXMary]
1. Their little game

***This is a continuation of Under the Summer Haze***

**I wasn't kidding when i said i wanted to continue this...AU if you would call it.**

**so we are back...and i'm trying something new.**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou Project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

The sound of running echo'd through the air mixed with the sound of panting, rain fell from above and it didn't help the situation on bit. The boy slips and crashes into the ground.

"come on" he whines and lets out a little hiss when he feels his scrapped elbow and the sound of someone catching up with him causes him to jump up and run again. "Hibiya you rat!" the person behind him yells, there's a little chuckle from Hibiya's pocket and he pulls out the black phone which wasn't his for the fact that a little cyber girl floated on the screen._ "keep running Hibiya, he needs his exorcise"_ she purrs and cheers him on, Hibiya wipes drops from the screen before putting it back in his pocket.

'just 2 blocks left' he thinks to himself and keeps ahead of the jersey wearing young adult behind him. "when i get a hold of you two..i'm gonna give you a good one!" he yells, "your sounding old Shintaro" Hibiya mocks and slides around the corner and hears a yell as Shintaro crashes into some trash cans, Ene's giggles can be heard the whole time he was running. "keep going" Kano cheers from a ear piece he was wearing.

"damn it all!" Hibiya shouts and runs past a bunch of people and breaks through to the alley and looks down it at the number 107, _"if you can get through the door you win"_ Ene cheers, Hibiya nods and runs for it but his hood is grabbed as he went to run and it rebounds him back to his spot while choking him.

"i got you ya bloody rat" Shintaro growls and takes his phone out of the kids pocket, "no!" Hibiya whines as the door opens and Kano stands there with a little mic, "to bad...you lose, Shintaro gets the prize" Kano says and lets them inside, "go dry your self's off before you dirty up the place" Kido growls and leans back against the couch. the two of them went and did as she asked knowing they'd get in trouble if they didn't.

They had been playing a game to see who got a spot on house sitting well the others pick up a few things.

It had been 2 weeks since Hibiya had been shot in the neck and he was doing a lot better, well maybe not now since they just did a mile run in the ran for some stupid game. just to lose after coming so close.

"that means Ene, Shintaro and Konoha stay home...and me, Kido, Momo and Hibiya are going shopping well Mary and Seto are at work" Kano says and fixes his hoodie. "man...i really didn't want to go out" Hibiya whines, "to bad" Kido snaps.

"lets go then" Momo says and holds her hand out and he takes it and leaves the house with the others.

***POV Hibiya***

I really didn't like the fact that i was now stuck with everyone, not today at least.

I lagged behind everyone as they talked happily, It was times like this where i wished Konoha was here. I let out a yawn and hitch my breath as Momo takes my hand, "come on Hibiya your going to be left behind" she says to me with a warm smile, Momo Kisaragi was the one that saved me from my depression and stuck with me these last two years. no matter what happened she wouldn't leave me. i'm very thankful for her and all she's done.

"You didn't seem so pleased to come...whys that?" Momo asks, it wasn't that I didn't want to come its just I didn't want to go back out in the rain, I shook my hair letting some drops hit her, "hey!" she cries and pushes my shoulder making me stumble forward and bump into Kano, "Well hey there kid" Kano says with his normal wide grin, "want so love or something" he playfully mocks and I can't help but push him away, "stupid Kano" I utter and cross my arms as Kido glares back at the both of us like we were children and she was the mother.

Kano shut up and walked obeitantly behind Kido, Momo keeps hold of my hand and can feel a grin come on my face, I slowly bring my hand to my neck and feel the wrappings around my neck. I kind of miss Kagerou, but even if he's gone physically he still sometimes talks to me in my dreams, its just sometimes i forget he's a real person at times when he talks. As i'm lost in my thoughts Kido apparently stopped walking cause i bump into her this time and fall back into a puddle and sadly pull Momo down on top of me just knocking the wind from my lungs.

"Oh Hibiya i'm sorry!" Momo says in a panic and quickly gets off of me and extends her hand to me but i swat it away and pick myself up, she looks away and i can see a pout as she fully turns her head from me, It makes me feel a little guilty for rejecting her like that.

"okay you three take this" She says to us and hands us each a paper with some things on it, "met me here in an hour" she says and turns to leave, Kano of course being her lap dog run after her, Momo looked away from me and i ran a hand through my hair and exhaled before grabbing her hand with a small blush on my face which i could tell i had because of the warmth in my checks. Momo giggled and ran well i held on and could do nothing but get dragged along.

"this is going to be a long day."

* * *

**I'm trying Point of views for once, just so you know what their thinking.**

**the mains for this fic are Hibiya and Konoha on the side is Kano and Momo.**


	2. Shopping days,Lost days

**Another chapter, owo**

**Enjoy**

**(Characters don't belong to me,Kagerou Project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

_***POV Hibiya* **_

I let out a frustrated groan as we being the walk back, Momo had me carrying a lot of the bags since i'm 'the stronger person between us', sure i was a little taller and dealing with Konoha half the times giving me some kind of muscle but i'm not some bag slave. "Momo come on..these are heavy" i whine in an attempt to get the Idol girl to realize my predicament. "be a man Hibiya" Momo just playfully says and pats my head before walking ahead of me.

I guess i'll just have to suck it up, I let out a sigh and try and keep up with Momo, today was a Saturday, so there was a lot of people around, if i didn't keep an eye on her id lose her. Like that's an issue tho, with my Eye focusing i could find her easy but i didn't have a hand free to pull my hood up to cover my eyes as if i did, and no one needs to see some kid suddenly get bright red eye color. As i looked up i realized that the whole time i had been moving through the crowd, i lost her anyways. "damn it Momo!" he shout and stand there with a frustrated look on my face as people past me and bumped me.

"It'll be fine" i tell myself and try and cut my way through the crowd, "i'm only lost with a lot of people around," I guess i never did get over my fear of crowds yet, but then again i almost died weeks ago so maybe its about time i should. I decided to do the only thing i could do at this point, break through the crowd to the street, she'd see me there. As i got closer to the side walk along the road i heard a car honk, of course i don't know anyone with a car or at least i don't think i do, so i turned to see a car pull up beside me the window roll down and staring back at me is my supposed caretaker Kenjirou.

"Hibiya?...ah Hibiya are you lost?" he asks me and i just stare at him. im not the only one that thinks he gives off a bad vibe, but since i have to live with him when ever he decides to try and be a false parent for me and Konoha for a night or two, iv'e at least learned to ignore him.

"I'm not lost" I say to him and completely avoid eye contact with him, Kagerou had told me about how Kenjirou had tried to get him to do something, but since he had been in such a daze he refused every time, but the thought of this man being able to see Kagerou's full shape, not freak out, try and use him and such really was off putting for me. I saw his eyes wander and tried not to turn around as they focused on his wrapping, "what happened to your neck?" Kenjirou asks, "Nothing!" I shout and realize my first mistake right there.

Kenjirou gave me a looked that showed he didn't believe me one bit, "its none of your business what happened to it" I say in defense before realizing i just made myself sound like i did this to myself.

God i'm stupid.

Lucky for me before Kenjirou could open his mouth arms wrapped around my neck and i look back to see Momo hugging me from behind, "Why did you leave me" she whines, she left me not the other way around. i give a half hearted laugh and turn to face her better but also to pry from her hold "i guess i'm just slow" i say choosing against upsetting her. "ah Kisaragi" Kenjirou says and i watched her face change from playful cheer to upset frustration. "did you get your homework done? "he asks and i piece it together, "your her teacher?" i ask just to make sure, "yep" Kenjirou says and i hear Momo grumble something under her breath before taking my wrists since my hands were full, "lets go Hibiya" she says to me but before i could say anything she drags me back into the crowd.

_***line break***_

We both sit on a bench outside a convince store and pant for breath, "you really...must not like school" I say just as a joke but she gives me a look saying i'm going into forbidden territory so i inch away from her and look down at the ground, "Kido and Kano should be here soon.." She says under her breath but i decide not to reply out of fear to anger her.

"Boo" Kano says as they appear in front of them, being the jumpy person i am i let out a scream and knocked my head against the wood of the bench, "Perfection~" Kano just purrs and moves out of the way so Kido could come up to them. "lets go you three...and Kano...don't pick on the kid" she says and begins to leave, Kano just laughs at my pain and follows behind her, Momo for once was quiet and followed so i did the same.

"I'm sure Konoha's having better luck then me" I groan.

_***POV Konoha***_

_"Hey Konoha"_ Ene cheers and I open my eyes and realize i had fallen asleep and that besides me, there was Shintaro and in his phone was Ene, "Where did the others go?" i just had to ask because Hibiya was also gone, i didn't know if they went together or if they all left on their own, but i hoped they didn't go on their own. "shopping" Shintaro says, "with Kido, Momo and Kano" he adds and i let out a sigh of relief.

_"so..did you have any dreams well you we're sleeping?"_ Ene asks in a curious tone, "...not today" I answer in a flat tone, "you dream?" Shintaro asks sounding slighting surprised, "yea...sometimes" i mutter and run a hand through my white hair. _"what do you dream of?"_ Ene asks me suddenly and i just look at them as i think of how to explain it.

"i uh...see a girl" I try to explain but can't find to words to make it sound any better then i already have. "a girl?" Ene and Shintaro ask. "its nothing important..just something i made up" i lie to them, the girl in my dreams, it feels like i know her..or knew her but i can't really tell with her face blurred out like that, he'll ask Hibiya about it later since the kid always had an answer for him.

"..well..if you don't want to explain..then we can't force you.." Shintaro says after my long pause, i heard Ene protest but it was muffled by Shintaro's booming voice as he told her to be quiet. I on the other hand just turned to look at the door as it opened with a low creek.

_***POV no one***_

Kido pushed the Three bag carrying members into the hideout and they literally drop the bags and collapse onto the floor, Kido had not one bag and had left it to the other three. "never again" Hibiya cries and is at the bottom of the dog pile, "agreed" Kano whines as Momo's elbow digs into his chest, "never again..never in a million years!" Momo shouts and tries to get up but ends up crushing the two boys together.

"sucker" Shintaro teases but helps his sister up, this allows Kano and push himself up from the smaller boy, Konoha took this chance and walked over to Hibiya and pulled him up by the arm. "well Shintaro..since you find this so funny...how about you go put all this away" Kido says and the NEET almost faints from the question. "no choice..go do it now" Kido demands, "i'll help you brother" Momo says and hands him some bags before picking up some of her own and drags him into the kitchen.

Konoha looked and Hibiya and the two of them gave a light chuckle to which Kano and Kido just stare at each other for.

"that makes my day right there" Hibiya says with a smile, "mine too" Konoha says, "go help them too you dunces" Kido snaps and pinches the skin between her eyes, Konoha tilts his head and gives a little grin before handing Hibiya a bag, "come on" he says and Hibiya just smiles a little, "its better when your here.." he says as he watches Konoha pick up the remaining bags.

"lets make this quick" Hibiya says and holds the door open for Konoha before following him in and makes sure to close the door behind them.

* * *

**Let me just say this...I need to make longer chapters...that is all.**


	3. Summer planning

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou Project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

After they came back Kido got talking about everyone's current plans over the next few days, as we had grown older we all had mixed up life's, well everyone but Hibiya and Konoha.

"we have somewhere to go this week..." Shintaro points out and Momo looks up in realization, "that's right mom's taking us somewhere" she says, "so you two won't be available for a while" Kido says and leans into the couch, "yea...but we'll be back in a week so don't worry" Momo says and ruffles Hibiya's hair, "i know you'll miss me" she purrs and watches his face flash with a red blush, "shut up!" he snaps and looks away from her.

"aww what a cute kid" Kano says with a laugh, "Seto works...Mary works...me and Kano have things to do...Shintaro and Momo are going on a trip which means Ene's going with them..Hibiya and Konoha..what are you two doing this week?" Kido asks them, "i don't know...its not like i have to get anything in yet..." Hibiya answers, he had summer courses in the city, that was the only idea his strict mother would agree to after all, but like he said he had nothing that was needed to be in for assignments.

"...i was planning on going around the city as normal..." Konoha mutters and looks around at them. "Konoha..how about we do something then...a little adventure or something" Hibiya says and stands up, "what a cute kid" Kano says and get a punch to the stomach by Hibiya instead of Kido for once, "that's revenge you jerk" he grumbles and holds his hand out to Konoha.

"we have to go home anyways..come on" Hibiya says and Konoha gets up and takes his hand, "yes..lets not keep them waiting" was the reply he got.

"we'll see you later then you two" Kido says and waves them off.

"i'll get you back for the hit kid..just wait...but...be save you two" Kano says as they leave.

"bye Hibiya!, we'll see you tomorrow before we leave" Momo shouts and Hibiya just keeps walking with Konoha.

_***POV Hibiya***_

"god that was embarrassing...me missing that stupid oba-san..yea right" I whine and Konoha looks at me with a confused gaze. "but i thought you liked Momo" he asks and I feel my cheeks just flare up more, "S-Shut up!, she's eighteen and i'm fourteen that's sick to even consider!" I shout in defense, "even if you don't like her...she likes you" Konoha mutters and gives me a look, now that he mentioned it she did seem to do things that would make it seem like she did like me more as a friend.

"don't over think it" I just mutter to him, before Konoha could say anything my phone went off with a loud string of chimes, "who could be calling me.." I grumble and pull the phone out and look at it, "...its the home phone number...which means...Kenjirou?" "Ya..seems so" Konoha mutters and takes the phone, "hey!" I snap and try and reach for it but he answers it and holds me back with a firm hand on my right shoulder.

I watched him turn his body a bit and start talking over the phone, "Konoha!" I yell and try and to reach for my phone, "not now Hibiya..adults are talking" Konoha reply's and I can feel the anger bubble in my stomach. But when i see Konoha's eyes dim I know somethings wrong, more so when he grabs my arm with tight grip, "hey that hurts!" I cry and try and pull away from him knowing this isn't part of his normal behavior.

"we're going home" Konoha says and turns my phone off and pockets it. "let...me..GO!" I yell and tear my arm from his grip and whince at the pain that erupts as it falls limp to my side, "..." he starts at me and i realize iv'e seen this before, " its just like what happened two weeks ago...when you were acting funny...damn it all!" I yell and run from Konoha well gripping my arm which feels a like it had been torn with sandpaper, but that feeling should go away, I glance back and see him just turn and begin walking home like before, I stop once i round the corner and go for my phone only to remember Konoha has it. "...Kagerou" i mutter under my breath, "Kagerou" i repeat and the world around me wavers, "KAGEROU!" i snap and I feel arms wrap around my neck, **"you called?"** he asks, his body partly transparent.

He always did say if i called he would come for me, **"..what happened my dear other?"** he asks and moves in front of me, he looked the same as last i saw, with him looking like i did when i was twelve. "..Konoha just tried to drag me home..." **"i don't see the issue"** he mutters and gives me a confused look, "like Konoha man handles me" I utter and Kagerou hits the bottom of his fist into his palm, **"oh i see..well...i'll see what i can help with...for now i say do as he wanted...go home..i'll watch over you when i get the change..but i hope you don't mind the night terrors if i go looking for this answer of yours"** He purrs and takes my hand, "I'll be fine...but we need to solve this issue once and for all" I say and run a hand through my hair, I was tired of not knowing what was wrong with Konoha, clearly the Teacher had something to do with it, and the most important thing right now was to figure it out before "Kuroha" resurfaces again, I feel my neck wrapping, brushing my fingers across the healing wound.

**"don't worry..we'll figure something out"** Kagerou says to me with some confidence and skips a bit away from me, **"Till i come back be a good boy now~"** he says and sticks his tongue out just to kind of mock the situation right now and breaks into whips of heat. Tho i guess i should explain something about him, He can't exist without my body being under some kind of trauma, hence the night terrors and or when he was first made the heat haze loop's cruel repeating deaths of my friend. Tho now he can't be seen by anyone but me, just as it should be, and since i helped him regain himself he's not actually not that bad of a kid.

For now i made my way back home, dreading what could possibly be waiting for me, but as soon as i rounded the corner i bumped into Konoha who had a mock worrying look on his face, "...come on...you shouldn't run off..remember last time you ran off?" he asks me and it stabs at my heart that he'd even bring up Hiyori's death, "do you have a fever or something?" I playfully ask to try and shut that feeling out, i reached for his head but he bent down so i could feel his cool forehead, "not sick..just opened my eyes" Konoha mutters and takes my arm again and i let out a hiss as he grabs my sore arm.

Guess I'll find out what awaits me at home, but i'm glad Konoha didn't hear me talking to Kagerou. cause this isn't Konoha, this seems to a state between Konoha and Kuroha,or at least that's what i think. he would have hit me for sure or something along the lines of it.

_***Linebreak***_

Konoha pushes me through the door and i'm met by Kenjirou, "check up time...for the both of you" he purred, I just looked at him like he was as crazy as we claim him to be. "Hibiya..." Kenjirou walks up to me and tears the wrapping away from my neck and my eyes just widen as he gets a good look at my scaring wound, "what happened to your neck..i don't want excuses" Kenjirou says and pulls me into the kitchen to see it in better light. "...don't bother" I mutter and turn away, covering the healing wound.

"it looks like a bullet wound" Kenjirou says and looks me over, "shove it you creep!" I snap and turn to face him, "just leave me alone!, you don't actually care so just stop pretending!" I yell and push past Konoha and run up the stairs, slamming my door.

"Idiots" I cry and slide down the wooden door and grip the wound, "nosey idiot" I utter and bring my knees to my chest and just want to be left alone.

_***POV Konoha***_

I watched Hibiya bound up the stairs with a distrait look on his face before narrowing my eyes and turned my head to look at the teacher, To say i was in a worse mood then before was a understatement as my hands balled into fists and I watched him take a step back knowing how dangerous i could be.  
"Konoha retrieve him" He ordered me but i gave him a look that said i wasn't in the mood to obey him, not today and stormed up the stairs to the room i was staying in and closed the door behind me and locked it, when i turned i was surprised to see a sight for sore eyes sitting right on my bed.

Kagerou, Hibiya's summer shadow was sitting on my bed with his hand under his chin as he watched me, **"you look torn between your loyalty to the kid..and your loyalty to that man"** the shadow says and eyes me with those yellow orbs of his, those unsettling yellow eyes that always sent chills down my spine. "...why are you here?" I ask him and he just smiles at me, "**i can't come out and tease you guys?"** he asks and jumps up from the bed, i always wanted to hit him for what he had done to us those weeks ago, but since he shared his looks with Hibiya i could never really bring myself to hit him, **"hey android.."** he asks me and i realize i had been glaring at the ground so i lift my head up to look at him, **"when we meet again...tell me what it means to be human"** he purrs and his form breaks into the heated whips.

"what it means to be human?" I mutter to myself and look at my hands when i realize i needed to apologize to Hibiya for my sudden behavior, but i figured i should wait since the kid looked upset the moment he ran past me. I look to the bed and sigh, "guess i'll sleep..." I mutter to myself and walk over to the bed and fall into it, looking up at the ceiling I let out a heavy breath before closing my eyes.  
It took a minute before i felt myself drift of into a soundless sleep.

_***line break***_

_***POV no one***_

Kenjirou sat at his desk in his office and sighed, "Konoha wont listen to me anymore...how long did i think i could contain such a free spirit like him...looks like i need to do plan B then...stage one, investigate..." he says to himself and reaches for the phone before making a call.

* * *

**Oh look Kagerou makes a return~**

**His personality is something i need to settle on...but at this point its all over the place.**


	4. Common fights

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

_***POV Konoha?***_

_My eyes open slowly as the warm light of the sun comes through the window, I look down not to find my bed but rather a desk with a drawing pad and some pencils on the wooden surface._

_This was my dream._

_I let out a sigh and look beside me to find she's not there, "must be late" i hear myself mutter, it was like i was watching, but i couldn't say or do anything. My head turns to look out the window and watch the clouds roll by. _

_**"********!" a Female voice shouts, the name she calls or i think its a name is all glitchy and hard to understand. I glance over and i feel a sudden happiness in seeing the girl, even if i can't see her face but then again this is the first time I've heard things in this reoccurring dream of mine. "what are you mad about **********?" I ask, getting the same glitchy tone at the name, "because your staring into space instead of greeting me" she huffs, "...ah...sorry" I say and get out of the seat, "good morning** ********" I say and give her a warm smile, i don't know why but everything i was doing felt so right._

_**"...noha"** _The dream shimmers as it dies away, "no..i want to see more!" I cry but a slap to my chest shot me awake.

_***POV Hibiya***_

I came out of my room and went to Konoha's room finding it unlocked, more like the locking mechanism was melted, "...Kagerou...really does plan ahead doesn't he..." I mutter and push the door open, breaking the weak lock with even my strength.

He was laying on the bed with his feet hanging a bit, still dressed but was tossing and turning as soon as i walked in, was he having a nightmare?, his face was so hard to read, I got up on the small bed and kneel over him, "Konoha" i say to him and his face shows discomfort, i go to call his name again but something stops me, "No...i want to see more" He literally cries out in a hurt tone as he reaches up at the ceiling, I jump back falling off the bed and land on my back from the scare, I rub the back of my neck as i mostly landed on it, "..." I get up and look at him as he looks to be in pain, "...Konoha!" i yell and move over to him, lift his shirt up and slap him on bare skin to wake him up.

It worked because he shot right up, the downside was our heads collided and i was knocked back against the ground rolling in pain, "tsss..that bloody hurt!" I cry and curl in a close ball as my head starts to throb, Konoha panted as he tries to gain back his bearings, his hands tightly clenching the bed from what i can see through my tear filled eyes. "ah..." he finally regains himself and looks down to see me curled up in pain, he feels his forehead and understands, "i'm sorry.." he says and gets down on the floor and helps me sit up.

"your head is hard!" I whine and rub the red mark on my forehead, "yours is too you know" Konoha points out and i just pout at him, "i'll be back" Konoha says and leaves the room, leaving me there on the floor sniffling because my bloody brain got a beating against my own skull.

"That's the last time i wake him up.." I mutter to myself and wipe the tears from my eyes, I jump as a bundle of wrapping is tosses onto my lap along with a bottle of pills, I look up at Konoha and he has a tube of cream, a glass of water and scissors which those were in his mouth, I stare up at him and give a little smile as i open the pill bottle and takes one out as he hands me the glass.

"thanks.." I say to him and take the pill with the water before setting the bottle and glass down and lift my head as he smears some cream on the bullet wound since it had been exposed to the air, "its getting better..that's good at least" he mutters and i know he's having a hard time looking at it. "..i could finish you know" I point out to him but he shakes his head, "no..you wrap it to loose.." he answers and begins to wrap the bandage around my neck with some force but not so much to choke me.

"About Kenjirou...i'll talk to him" Konoha mutters and i grab his shirt collar, "you can not be alone with him...every time your with him something happens to you!" I say and grip his shirt tight. "i don't want you do become like you did earlier...Konoha don't you see that he's controlling you?" I ask and Konoha removes my hand from his shirt, "Stop it Hibiya...just don't go into that please" he begs and i lower my head, "...i'm sorry..i..i'll drop it" I say to him as the second he cuts the bandage from the roll and stand up, "..im going...going out..." I tell him and just run out the door and down the stairs and without really thinking i bolt out the door right into a rain storm, you know since my luck freaking sucks as it is.

maybe a run in the rain will make me happy.

_***POV Konoha* **_

I sigh as i once again watch my friend run from me, why is this happening, i ask myself in my head and get to my feet, he just had to bring up Kenjirou like that, i sigh and pick up the stuff and go downstairs to return everything to where it belongs.

As i passed Kenjirou's office i could pick up some of the conversation he was having over the phone, i looked at the clock and notice it had only been fifteen minute since i had first fallen asleep, how long had he been on the phone for?

I place my head near the door to try and get a better understanding of what he's saying. I wish i hadn't.

"I've sent the pictures...yes...i want you to find..and capture those kids...its only six pictures but i hope it helps" Kenjirou says into the phone.  
"i'll send the files too if you want...its what iv'e gathered over my time watching them myself.."

I feel anger bubble in the core of my body and i slam the door open making him jump and almost drop the phone, "K-Konoha!" he says in a panicked tone. "We talk...NOW!" I snap and grab him by each arm and lift him into the air and push him against the wall, "who was on the phone!, files for who...pictures of who!" i snap knowing this could only mean on thing deep in my heart.

"Konoha...i think its about time i rework you" the man says and even with his arms pinned like that, manages to pull something out of his coat pocket and press it to my arm, i didn't have time to react when i felt the white hot pain tear through my body and my world go black.

_***POV no one***_

Kenjirou's shoes hit the ground as the older teen fell back crashing into his chair as he falls, "your broken Konoha...but i'll see if i can make you better..so i can add you to my plan" Kenjirou says and pockets the taser before walking to the phone and goes to pick it up only for the cord to snap and melted plastic drip on the floor, "...so...the summer shadow didn't go away.." he mutters and looks at the door as a blur of red moves from the door, "...i pray that your little friend gets captured first.." he mutters and wraps his arms around Konoha's chest and drags him out of the room.

Kagerou formed in the door way as the teacher disappeared out the door with Konoha, **"...I have to tell him...but..."** he looks at his hands as they begin to disappear, **"...i can't do it with this weather...but..i have to tell someone..at least before i disappear for this day"** he mutters and spots something on the floor near the office door.

**"that'll work.."**

* * *

**cliff hanger?**

**Konoha gets a dream shot, but what could he be dreaming of~ JK i'm sure at least most of you know what and who he's dreaming of.**

**Oh no, Konoha and Hibiya had a little fight, and now Kenjirou has Konoha!**

**What ever can they do...and how many chapters do you think it'll take Hibiya to realize his friends missing~**


	5. Stuck in the rain

**Chapter 5 anyone?**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

A walk didn't even begin to make him feel better, all it did was make him feel cold and alone.

He sat at a bench, completely getting soaked to the bone, He exhales and runs his rain soaked fingers along the smooth edges of the wrapping, "what did i say to make Konoha so mad...ha.." Hibiya gives a broken chuckle as he realizes how close the two situations were, "i need to stop being protective...im just a snot nose brat..i don't have the right to be worried like that over anyone" he says and lowers his head so his hair covers his eyes.

he watched as rain drop after rain drop fell from his light brown hair till they stopped, he looked up a little and noticed it was still raining but not where he was, Hibiya turns to see a umbrella over his head, and the one holding it.

"Mary?" he mutters at the white haired girl, "uh...S-Seto noticed you...he uh..told me to keep you...c-covered...he'll be right back tho..so..don't worry" She says and Hibiya just knows the last bit was more for herself then it was for him. "...uh..uh..." he watched her carefully pic her words, "why..why are you out in the rain dressed like that?" she asks still looking a little scared, "...i don't know..i just left the house in a hurry..." Hibiya answers and moves over on the bench so she could sit down, which she did but still looked ready to faint any second, where as everyone changed a bit in personality, Mary never changed with her fear of people.

"why did you leave so fast...and why isn't Konoha with you?" She asks him but at this point he didn't know what to say so he just looked at the ground, "Hibiya" Seto calls as he runs up with a spare rain coat and hands it to his friend, "put this on..we're gonna get you to the Dan now...before you catch a cold or something" Seto holds his hand out for Hibiya but he just looks away from it, which gets him a questioning look from Seto and even Mary, "...okay..i see how it is" Seto says and throws Hibiya over his shoulder and begins to walk to the hideout with or without his permission, Mary followed behind, making sure to at least try and cover the kid and her friend.

"put me down!" Hibiya shouts and pounds on Seto's back but this proves to be useless since he didn't hit hard from the start, "nope..your coming with us" Seto says and keeps walking, "we'll...m-make Hibiya feel better" Mary says in a weak tone. He forgot just how tightly knit the Dan was and at that realization he stopped struggling and let out a deep sigh as Seto carried him away with Mary in tow.

_***line break***_

"what happened?" Kido asks, it had been about ten minutes since Seto and Mary had brought him back, within that time tho all three had been able to dry off and on leaders orders Hibiya was wrapped in a thick blanket to help bring his body temp up.

"..i got in a fight with Konoha..if you can really call it that...its more like i was worrying over him..and he snapped at me...so i ran" Hibiya answers and looks up at them. "i'll drop by your guy's house to talk to Konoha..." Seto says and grabs a umbrella before leaving out the door, "everything will be fine" Kano says as he comes into the room, "i'm sure Konoha's just having a bad part of his day...i mean your a important person to him" he points out, Hibiya shook his head, "just friends..that's it..." "no..your relationships more like brothers..." Kido mutters and turns to look at the kitchen door as Mary comes out with some tea and a hot choco for Hibiya.

They each took their respected drinks and slowly began to drink from the cups. "..he's happy with you around...i mean weren't you and your little friend the first real friends he had before your accident?" Kano asks and sets the cup down. Kano was right on that, the day Hibiya and Hiyori arrived it was just Konoha at the house, and even then he didn't seem to know much about anything, he had told them that he'd been in the house for the longest time so they must have been the first real friends he made, even to the point of him looking for them when they left without telling him. but this isn't two years ago, this was now.

"people change" Hibiya mutters and sets the empty cup down, his body finally regaining that warmth he had lost from the rainstorm, Kido looked at Kano and let out a sigh knowing it was pointless right now to argue with the young boy, but they just wished he wouldn't get so down like this, since it didn't suit his personality.

Kano looked over at Kido and give a little grin before he got up and sat beside Hibiya, "What are you doing?" Hibiya asks and Kido sits on his other side well Mary even tho unwillingly, sits on his lap, "your face looks better when you smile" Kano says and ruffles the boys hair, "yea...don't forget that no matter what happens..we're family..and family never changes" Kido says and pokes Hibiya's side, "we...we care about you...and the others...so please...smile" Mary says with a sheepish smile.

"i get it!" Hibiya shouts in a defeated tone and slips out from their hold, Mary gets up to let him by, "i'll talk to him okay?" Hibiya mutters, "thats our boy~" Kano cheers and jumps to his feet and smacks the boy on the back with enough force to make him stumble. As the the two had a little fight, Kido looked down at her phone as she got a message and read it.

"Hibiya...was Konoha there when you left?" she asks, "uh..yea...it was..Kenjirou was there too" Hibiya answers and unhands the blonde deceiver whom falls to the ground. "why?", "because Seto says no ones home..but the door was unlocked..also...that he found some items of interest but he didn't say what they are..just that this all looks suspicious" Kido mutters, "wonder where Konoha went then" Kano says as he gets to his feet and brushes the dust off his coat.  
"...i do too..." Hibiya mutters and looks at the ground, what if Konoha ran off because he was being nosey, no that doesn't make sense, because Konoha might look nineteen but he's mentally...supposed to be twenty-one, he wouldn't do something so childish would he.

after a minute Kano and Kido watched Hibiya let out a cry of frustration and cup his hands over his ears, "he totally would!" he yells and they just look at each other not really getting why he's yelling. before they could ask what he's yelling about Seto came through the door looking really worried.

"guys...look at these!" Seto slams folders down onto the table and they all look at them and gasp in shock. there were folders for 8 people, "Shintaro...Momo...Kano...Seto...Kido...Me...Haruka and Takane?" Hibiya stared at the last two, "who are they?" he asks and the three shrug, "where...did you get these?" he asks, "your house...in what i'm gonna guess to be Kenjirou's office since it was the only door with a deadbolt on it" Seto says, "and..i found this" he adds and pulls something from his pocket, "my phone?" Hibiya stared at his phone, it had frankly seen better days, with the screen being creaked and the sides burnt. "what the hell happened to it..." "that's not important..but this is" Seto clicked the screen on and through the creaks they could read a simple line.

_'They're coming...he took the Android, going after them if i can' -**K**_

"...Konohas...been..taken?" Hibiya couldn't believe this "wait..K...K...Kagerou!" he says and takes the phone and reads it over again, "that things back?" Kano asks, "he's not a thing..he's a person!" Hibiya snaps and feels the burnt parts of the phone, "the storm...he needs the sun to work...damn it...that means the trails cold", "what do you mean...Hibiya were you spying on someone?" Kido asks in her serious tone, "just Konoha...because he hurt me...he never hurts me..i wanted to see why he acted like that..so i asked Kagerou to follow him..but i guess we walked in on something worse huh?" he asks.

"yea...we..we should read the files...to see just how well the old mans done his research..." Seto suggests. "no...guys...didn't the message say...They're coming? , what could it mean?" Kano not only points out but that fact sets a uneasy feeling into the air.

we're they being followed?

* * *

**Yea...new chapter..and they have the oh so important folders~ **

**wonder whats inside them XP**

**we'll see next update.**


	6. Found again

**Whats this? a short chapter?, yea i'd like to say i didn't know what to write for this so it took longer then normal, so i am still alive with this.**

**Also iv'e been busy since im going home to my city in like two days and need to spend time with grandparents before i go**

**(Character's don't belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

_***POV Hibiya***_

These god damn folders, I couldn't believe what i was seeing with my own eyes!

we've been through three of them already, of course it was Shintaro's, Kido's and now my own. He'd been stalking us since around a year ago, no maybe even longer then that cause Kido's folder had entry's from around the time we stopped Kuroha for good and that was two years ago, right when we stopped this loop bull shit.

"i can't believe this" I utter as i read my own file, "he was stalking us...all of us" Kano says as he read another folder. "god damn it...how did we not see it" Kido mutters. "because we never viewed him as much of a threat" I utter and pinch the skin between my eyes, "why would he do this..." I asks, it made a little sense then, could the incident with Kagerou have been that mans fault too?  
"...i'm going to find him" I mutter and run to the door, "Ah but its still raining out" Kano says to me in a worried tone, but...then again- "I don't care!" I shout and Slam the door on my way out.

The cold rain hits me as i run, chilling my blood to a crawl but i kept running, how could i have not have seen that Kenjirou was like that, Konoha was left alone with the man when i stormed out the first time, which means Kenjirou has my friend, and from those files it seemed like Konoha was next on Kenjirou's list.  
I had to find him.

**_*linebreak*_**

not even five minutes out in the rain and here i am huddled under a out door table, I brush my fingers along my soggy bandages and sigh as i tear them off, no point having them just sit there waiting to slide off.

All i wanted was to find my friend, because i got him mad and like a two year old stormed out of the house, now he was "missing" in my books and i really needed to find him and apologize for my behavior, I was glad no one was really out due to the rain, cause i must have looked pathetic.

I began to looked over all the events that happened so far, Kagerou came back, tried to kill me and the others, i converted him good, still never figured out how he got out of the haze in the first place, now its Konoha's sudden behavior, the files found at our house and Kagerou's warning message. I cry out in frustration, "nothing makes any damn sense!" I yell but my cries are lost to the pounding of the rain above the semi thick piece of wood keeping me dryish from the storm.

**"hey..don't be down"** Kagerou says and takes my hands, his heat warming me up with a single touch, "Kagerou?" I ask and don't know how he's here right now since it was still storming, but as i looked past him i could see the storm had stopped and the sun was breaking through the clouds, **"come on i know where your friend is"** he says and pulls me out from under the table. Id like to make it known that as much as Kagerou tried to kill me two weeks ago, he's actually very sweet and a bit on the shy side when it comes to anything. and frankly when i found out why he was so upset with me i couldn't help but see him as what i would have turned into if i hadn't met the Dan and let my guilt over Hiyori's death eat at me like Shiro's death ate at Kagerou.

I couldn't bring myself to say anymore but got to my feet and with a warm meaningful smile he began to walk me down the street, I must look weird since normal people can't see Kagerou last i checked. **"I blanked out during the storm..but when i came around i started to do some snooping..and came across your friend well i was going around town..he's been staring off into the distance for what i'm gonna say is hours"** Kagerou explains, "where?" was all i could croak out, i was nervous at the least, blaming yourself really hits down your confidence in things.

In my mind Konoha could tell me that he didn't want to accept my apology. that was my worse case scenario at this point, **"i saw him a little past the high school"** Kagerou says and keeps me walking. I smiled at the fact that even if everyone somehow abandoned me he would still be here with me, we are connected after all, one in the same.

I looked up as a heavy feeling struck me in the gut, Konoha stood leaning against a wall, eyes closed, chest slowly raising and falling and he was soaked to the bone, almost as bad as me.

"Konoha!" I yell and run to him, breaking off from Kagerou, leaving him behind as a on looker. I grab the still larger teens sleeve and try and get him to respond but it proves useless when i realize he's sleeping, "...always sleeping in weird places.." I grumble and look back to make sure Kagerou's still there, which he is before fishing through Konoha's pockets for his phone since mine had a busted screen and dialed for Kido once i found it.

I was going to need some help bringing him to the apartment before we both froze.

_***POV no one***_

Kagerou looked over his shoulder and noticed a out of place man staring at them from the gates of the school before said man poked back behind the stone pillar.

**"..."**

This was only the beginning for them, He could feel it.

* * *

**I don't know if i should be doing this but...Me and fellow writer True, you'll know her from my ROTG fic we did, well we're collaborating on a fic for the Kagerou project, i'll add more about it as a teaser next chapter once i get permission (never hurts to ask)..but right now we're figuring out who posts it, who edits what and even what happens, things like that...**

**what i can say tho is it'll be AU like almost completely in a sense and it focuses on Takane and Haruka.**

**besides this news I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and i'll work on another once things clear up.**


	7. Start of a bet

**Short chapter cause iv'e been busy DX please forgive its shortness**

**its so late too...i wrote this part half asleep...why did i want Kuroha and Konoha to have a kinda talk similar to how Kagerou and Hibiya did in the first one...baaaaah im gonna sleep now...**

**Enjoy the chapter please.**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou Project belongs to Jin )**

* * *

It took some time for them to move Konoha into the school, there was no way they could bring him back with only two people. so the best Hibiya, Kido and Kano could do is wait for him to wake up.

"why was he here?" Kano asks, "i wish i knew...but it looked like he was outside for a long while..." Hibiya answers and looks over at his friend laying just a few feet from him, "we're lucky no one locked up...we need to get him up soon tho..or we'll get caught" Kido points out.

"Konoha wake up" Hibiya whines and shakes his larger friends shoulders.

_***POV Konoha? ***_

I sat in that same seat again, it was feeling so familiar to me by now, and She sat next to me, which made me very happy, even if i couldn't see her face it still made me happy to know she was beside me. We didn't talk, she just did her work and i did mine, which i didn't understand but i was sure writing what looked to be answers at least.

**[**_A/N- Can i make it known that i can't write a Takane that well?, hell i can barely do a Haruka in this kinda POV_ **]**

"Gaaah i don't understand any of it" She yells and grinds her fists on each side of her head and groaned in frustration, I laughed warmly at her but she just gives me a heated glare and shuts me up, "how can you be so confident" she asks and i just lean back a little in my seat, "cause i am" i purr and she shoves me almost out of my chair.

"Shut up.." she grumbles and looks away but i got to see the little bit of her blush which just made me smile wider. "what are you grinning about" she snaps when she looks back towards me, "your just too cute" i laugh.

She got out of her seat and grabbed my shirt collar and looked ready to hurt me but then she took a deep breath, "im. not. cute" she points out making sure to say it out very slowly.

But before i could say anything the dream stopped and shattered in my face. i bring my arm up to cover it and i'm back to being myself, and in front of me, it well...me or at least the other me. "...you" i mutter and look at him, "long time no see pathetic me...what a nice surprise meeting you here" he taunts, it was obvious he knew this was happened, seeing as he haunted my dreams.

"Kuroha..." i mutter, "oh didn't you know that calling something by its name gives it power?" Kuroha purrs, I didn't say anything to him and just watched him, "..hows about...we play a little game...since the Dan members are now walking targets..lets play protect the pawns" he says with a smile and it makes me feel sick to my stomach just watching his expressions.

"how about your little friend..hows his neck? i mean i did put a bullet in it and all" he says with a wide smirk, this got me, he was talking about Hibiya like he knew him and it made me mad enough to walk over to him and grab him by his wrist and hold it in the air above our heads, "i will break it...i don't care if you are me...you will not touch him" I growl, i was uber protective over my little brother like figure.

"did i touch a nerve?" he asks and rips his arm free, "i was just joking..but keep up that attitude and maybe i will play with him...its not like that matters or not..he was originally supposed to be used anyways" Kuroha grumbles. My head feels a sharp pain the moment he said that, almost like my brain had tried to understand something and couldn't.

"...just wait...they'll all join us...we'll all make the queen awaken...and you'll help" he purrs, "like hell i would" i snap at him, "you will if you want your friends to live, remember i did to them last time?" That struck me hard in the chest, threats...he was using my friends as bargaining chips, and i couldn't even do anything about it.

"how about...we talk about this next time" he says and walks over to me, the void look in those yellow eyes threatening to break me. "have fun Konoha...your gonna enjoy whats waiting for you in the waking life" with that he pushed me off the platform like floor and i fell.

**"Open your eyes"** was the last thing i heard before coming too.

* * *

**If i'm half asleep when posting this...those this make this a cliff hanger...or my seer laziness to add more?**

**anyways i need to improve on my first person chatting...like...really do..**

**and i need to find a good sense of mind to Write Takane and Haruka.**

**Anyways...night people...its super late...and i can't stay awake anymore...im sorry im late..kinda...a week late..but oh well**


	8. Starting point

**I ended the chapter before way to early...forgive me**

**so i kinda did this up...i don't think its that long but..what ever, longer then the chapter before it...**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou Project belongs to Jin )**

* * *

He stayed beside Konoha, it was the least he could do since this was all his fault for leaving him alone at the house. They should have known that man was up to something, he was too nice way to nice for Hibiya's book, but since he rarely saw Kenjirou he never really thought much of it.

Till now that is.

He gripped his pants and hung his head low, he was shamed, he had the eyes that could see what ever he wanted no matter where it was yet he couldn't even tell that they had been followed around for 2 bloody years, how had they not noticed.

Hibiya froze when he remembered something, if they had been with Kido al ot which they had over the last 2 years then with her ability no one should have been able to see them. something wasn't right, the size of those folders, the amount of data he had briefly seen, there was no way one man gathered that much intel on the six of them

That's right...there was six files but nine of them...no..there was eight files wasn't there, its just six were about them and two were about some random kids. Hibiya brought his hand to his mouth and bit into his thumb out of frustration, none of this was making any sense, between the files, Konoha's sudden dream(s), Kenjirou turning out to be some kinda bad guy and Kagerou's warning, mixed with what happened those two weeks ago, something was missing, nothing added up.

Wait, Kagerou said something along the lines of 'they're coming' but who was they?

He didn't get time to think cause Konoha grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him in for a tight hug, nearly crushing his spine. "Hibiya i'm so sorry for how i acted" he says to the smaller boy who was now struggling against his grip.

"No idiot i should be the one saying sorry...i just let my temper get the better of me and i stormed off without thinking of your feelings...we're friends...more like brothers...i should have just used my head and acted my age" Hibiya says to him as he prys himself free finally so he could breath.

"hey twin set of retards" Kido says from the open door that lead outside, "get up...we need to go" she says, Hibiya and Konoha just smile and get up off the ground and walk over to join her, "wheres Kano?" she asks, Now that she mentioned it, the blonde was no were to be seen, which was odd because he had stuck with Hibiya this whole time, so why vanish now?

"that idiot will come home...he always does" Kido says but they could hear the hint of worry in her voice. "...if he doesn't come home within an hour i'll help you look" Hibiya offers and she only nods, "come on...lets head back..i don't like it here..." she says and starts walking, this meant they had to keep up with her or be left behind for sure.

As the three walked away Kano watched them, a cold look in his eyes before he turned from them and walked towards the back of the school, just as a chair pulled into the lot and the driver of said car watched not only the three leave, but watched Kano leave opposite of them.

_***Line break***_

Hours later as night descends over the city, The remaining waking members of the Dan sit down to have a nice little chat to try and clear things up. which meant Kano, whom finally came back a little after Kido and the others but refused and or played it off like it was normal, Seto, Kido and a very sleepy Konoha.

The files laid on the coffee table, clearly they were going to go over them, but with the tenseness in the air, the 3 didn't know what to do right now, even as Konoha just nodded off a little which in turn receives him a smack by mommy Kido.

"Alright...so...we filled you in on what these are Konoha...but..we never actually sat down and pulled one of these apart yet..." Kido explains to him and puts her hand back on her lap and watches him rub where she hit him. "i don't want to read them...i don't like the feel from them" Konoha whines, it was just something about those files sent shivers down his spine, even if there was nothing about him in there.

Kano nodded and reached for a file but stopped, "hey Konoha...he's having night terrors again..i can hear him moving around from here...why don't you go calm him since you don't like these pieces of paper" he says with that sly smile of his, It took a minute for them all to hear the noises as well. "...i'll go calm him down...think of it as a breather...but...i'll be back" Konoha mutters and walks to the the room Hibiya and him would be sharing for the night.

"well that's what he gets for making deals with that heat" Kano says and Kido almost punches him but he catches her fist, "no hitting tonight...we need to focus on the task at hand" he explains which just gets her more pissed at him, since when did he ever care about the important details like this.  
Kano grabbed one file and pulled it apart, not even looking to see which one it was and spread the papers out on the table for the others to see.  
And boy did they not see what they read coming.

_***line break***_

Konoha walked into the room and let his hand hover over the light switch before letting it drop to his side the moment he decided it would be better to not wake Hibiya up. he walked over to the bed and sat at the foot of it, even in the dim light he could tell the boy was struggling to sleep even now. Hibiya knew this was the price for Kagerou's help, but he had accepted it with open arms. but...Konoha wasn't good at this kind of thing, Momo was, but she wasn't here right now...and wouldn't be for a week or so.

Konoha's job was more guardian over friend, so this was something that was new to him.

He let out a sigh and shook Hibiya lightly as not to wake the boy. "hey..i'm here...don't be like this anymore" he whispers and it seems to work a little, Hibiya stopped trashing about but let out a whimper from his lips. "...it must really be hard for you...what ever your seeing.." Konoha says and lays down next to the boy whom clings to the android in a second of being close, "i'll protect you...i defiantly will" Konoha says as he sees the forming scar on Hibiyas neck and pats the boy lightly on the head and now waits for him to calm himself since he knows someones with him.

_***line break?***_

'we'll see about that won't we?' Kuroha's voice mocks from the darkness. between the trio doing some digging through those wretched files, and Hibiya's curiosity towards what Kenjirou was doing as to find the missing link, things really were starting to heat up. Kuroha grinned from where he was in Konoha's mind, he'd abide his time, he'd get out eventually, he always did in the end.

* * *

**Rushed Chapter?...no not really...more like my thought process when upset/mad and trying to write a slightly happy fic...i so could have turned this into a blood bath...but...i'm controlling myself...i'll save it for later chapters.**

**also i realized this could so be taken for KonoHibi...and i be sorry...but..i view them as having a really tightly knit brotherly realization ship...even if i do make them do shit like this**

**but yea...next chapter will be done as soon as possible.**

**I wanna write other fics but i'm scared i'll forget about this one D:**


	9. Nightmares and Shopping?

**Anime in 3 days, i hope everyone's as excited as i am**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou Project belongs to Jin )**

* * *

Hibiya was in so much pain, it was a rare dream of one of his deaths, for he too had died in that loop. the truck hitting him, the smell of his blood, the burnt rubber and the blaring heat that came off the huge metal machine.

The feeling of bones breaking as his tiny body meets the large metal contraption, the blood that flooded his mouth, its coppery taste across his tongue before spray out his lips. and the mind shattering pain of hitting the concrete till he stopped in place once momentum left his broken corpse.  
Hearing nothing but his friends screams and the heat's cries before slipping away from that world.

He gasped as he woke up covered in sweat, He wiped bangs from his face as he looks around and struggles to breath normally, Konoha had fallen asleep right next to him, his unmoving figure completely unphased by Hibiya's sudden awakening. "god...that one was a bad one...not like the others but...its a night sleep ruiner.." he whines and gets out of the bed quietly as not to wake Konoha up.

The moment he closed the door to the room, those warm arms wrapped around his neck, **'someone had a nasty dream'** Kagerou purrs, Hibiya doesn't say anything and shakes his head, he didn't want to talk about it, then again Kagerou already knew about how bad his dreams were because he was there when they first happened in reality.

**'you know...iv'e been thinking'** he starts and moves away from Hibiya, shoving his hands into his vests pockets, The boy turned to face the personified heat, kinda glad everyone else was sleeping, **' i don't think i'm supposed to be connected to you like this...'**, "what do you mean?" he didn't get it, connected like this...was he talking the nightmares he got every time Kagerou wandered from him?

**'you know what...its nothing..'** Kagerou mutters and turned away from Hibiya, **'you should go back to bed...we got some digging to do tomorrow...'** he started to walk towards the door but stopped, **'don't trust your android friend...he's not what he appears to be...'** he warns, and before Hibiya could question and or get mad at Kagerou for talking like that, Kagerous form faded out. "...damn you...you know something but your not telling me" Hibiya growls and looks at the time on his phone.

2am

Great, he thought, walking over to the couch and laid down on it, he didn't want to walk Konoha up, and Kagerou's warning kinda scared him so sleeping on the couch it is. he looked over at the second couch and noticed Kano sleeping on it, that's true, Kano must have lost his bed since he had kinda fallen asleep in it, he sighed and just rolled over so his back was to Kano, he didn't need a blanket right now, he was just tired.  
Even though he thought he wouldn't be able to fall asleep after that, he actually slipped into sleep pretty easily

*line break*

"Here's the list", Kido handed Konoha a small slip of paper well Hibiya yawned and looked about ready to fall over, he hadn't even gotten much sleep last night, waking up every hour from little things, and just when he had been about to fall asleep in the morning once his insecurity left, Kido went and woke him up. So here he was, cranky and wanting to go back to sleep. Konoha glanced at him every once and a while well Kido was talking.

"Konoha!" Kido's tone snapped his attention back to her, "do you understand?" she asks, a hand on her hip and a look that just read how displeased she was. "ah...yea...i understand..." Konoha answers kinda sheepishly and takes the slip of paper before walking towards the door, on his way slipping his arm around Hibiya's open one, hooking him so he comes along too.

*line break*

"you need more sleep" Konoha says to Hibiya, who was now dragging behind, "i wonder who's fault that was..." was the answer he got, "yours..." Konoha points out and the kid just grumbles at him. "why send us out anyway?" Hibiya asks as he walks, yawning again before grumbling how tired he was. "cause Seto's working...Mary's busy...and Kano wandered off...Shintaro and Momo are gone with their mom...and Kido had things to do...well...we weren't doing anything" Konoha says and his smart ass comments where really making Hibiya just wanna hit him, but he didn't since he knew his friend didn't mean for it to sound like that.

"lets just hurry up so i can take a nap" Hibiya says with a new vigor and goes ahead of Konoha, The taller of the two let out a little chuckle and followed his friend, It was nice to see that things had calmed down for now, nothing trying to kill them, no one going missing, things like that, Tho Konoha could tell something wasn't right, like...something was looming over the two of them.

Something dark coming to get them, like what happened two weeks ago.

But if wasn't Kagerou...then..what was coming for them?

* * *

**This should have been longer...I can't write long if it doesn't add to someone getting hurt *sighs* **

**Next chapter will come out...oh i don't know...maybe within the week...depends how distracted i get.**

**Remember reviews are always welcomed**


	10. Dark meetings in the rain

**To the person that asked for a longer chapter...here's one that clocks in at around 2,375 (without added text) so...enjoy**

**Also..ANIME COMES OUT TODAY!**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou Project belongs to Jin) **

* * *

To say he was about to drop dead from lack of sleep was an understatement, they were half way through picking up the things Kido wanted and Hibiya was trying to walk and stay awake at the same time.

A pole to the face proved he couldn't do both at once.

Hibiya fell back and gripped his face and let out a groan of pain, "that hurt...hurt so badly" he whine and hear Konoha stop and begin walking over to him to make sure he was okay, "maybe you should head back on your own...you know...so you can rest..." Konoha suggests and moves out of the way as the smaller boy jumps to his feet, "im okay...i don't need to go back" he starts and crosses his arms to show he was upset, "besides...i can't leave you alone...id worry to much..." he grumbles and Konoha stares at him for a second before smiling and ruffling his hair with a hand.

"your so childish"

"you say that again...i dare you!" Hibiya growls and rubs at his eyes, he felt like he was never going to sleep normally again with how drained he felt. Konoha looked him over and just sighed, knowing he couldn't change the kids mind once he decided on doing something, "then...we should hurry and get the rest of the stuff..actually.." Konoha reread the note and looked around, "there's only one thing we need left", "well..that's good right?" He asks and his friend nods.  
Konoha turned from him and Hibiya froze, the androids body language read...sluggish...not working kind of movements...which wasn't something he'd seen often, the only other times he saw this kind of body movement was when Konoha lost himself.

Oh no..."He" can't be coming out again could he?

"Uh...Konoha wait up" Hibiya calls out and hurry's after his larger friend, he had more of a bad feeling then he had before, can you blame him tho? Kuroha did shot him through the neck last time they met, it was only through Shintaro and Kano's quick thinking that they were able to guilt trip Konoha into coming back.  
A warm touch made him look back to see nothing, but he knew it was Kagerou telling him not to worry this time around. That's right, he wouldn't be alone if Kuroha did pop up again, Kagerou could protect him, besides if that failed...his legs still worked, he'd run as far as he'd have to just to escape that psycho.

"Hibiya"

He looked up to see Konoha had stopped and was looking at him, "uh...what is it?" he asks, "your to quiet...i thought you fell asleep walking or something..." Konoha mutters and begins walking again, "sure...i totally just started sleep walking in public...why don't i go walk in front of traffic or something" Hibiya grumbles and follows, then again he was the one that had been so lost in his thoughts weeks before that he almost got hit on the road again.  
His luck just wasn't the best now was it?

"Hibiya look out the do-", it came to late and he walked right into a door, once again holding his face and hissing in pain, yep his luck wasn't there today, "that one hurt..." he whines and moves his hands down and glances at Konoha, whom was by his side, "come on...you need to sit down before you hurt yourself" he says and takes him by the hand and pulls him to the nearest park bench.

"im fine" Hibiya whines to his friend but gets shoved down onto the wooden seat, "tell that to the blood running down from your nose" Konoha says and Hibiya gives him a look and feels above his lip and sure enough he felt a warm liquid on his fingers, He pouted and wiped the blood from his nose.  
"you need to be careful" Konoha tells him and pats him on the shoulder, "i don't need to be careful...i am careful" Hibiya grumbles and keeps checking for blood just to make sure it stopped, which thankfully it did.

"you sit here...i'll go grab that last thing and come and get you" Konoha says and before he could reply back the white haired boy walked off, "...scared i'll trip or something...geez..." Hibiya grumbles and leans back into the bench. He wasn't going to lie, it was nice to be alone for a bit, it felt so calm for him, it helped with what he had previously dreamed about that night. He exhaled and closed his eyes in hopes of catching a wink of sleep before Konoha came back.

**_*Line break*_**

He awoke to humming and got up off the bench since it seemed he have shifted into a laying down position, his face still hurt so he couldn't have been sleeping for that long, he whinced in pain as he opened his mouth to sigh and looked around, it was darker then it first had been, he looked up at the sky to see the threatening dark grey clouds above, "another storm?...right after the last?" he groans and gets up off the bench.  
Where was Konoha? It felt like he should have been back by now.

The humming sounded again and this time it made his blood run cold, he turned to look behind him, behind the bench and there, leaning against the wood was that same person that had shot him last time.

"K-Kuroha!" Hibiya says in both shock and a tad bit of anger. "your really getting better at telling when i pop up...but then again...you and him are good friends" the snake says with that same old grin and comes out from behind the bench.

"I came back here and you were sleeping...so i decided to try and help you rest nicely" he purrs, Hibiya didn't get what he meant till he remembered the humming, something meant to be so gentle, done by him was so sickening, "gah...don't even give me that...you don't care about me..its whats in me that you care about...whats in all of us" Hibiya says in his own defense and takes a step back, if he got caught then it would be the end for him, or at least more injury's for him.

"Maybe so...but then again...your my friend too~" Kuroha says, his grin getting bigger as he spoke, "god you make me sick" Hibiya growls and turns to run but a firm hand on his wrist stops him. "where do you think your going?, didn't you say you didn't want to leave him alone?" Kuroha asks, he was using Hibiya's own words to Konoha against him.

Hibiya gritted his teeth and pulled his arm free, just realizing how loose Kuroha's grip had really been. "...let me get a point across" he says in a slight growl and up right punches Kuroha in the chest, not even phasing him one bit, "you are not Konoha...there for i don't care about you!" he snaps.

"but this is his body" Kuroha points out and Hibiya freezes, the snake slipping his fingers through the boys fingers and held onto his hands tight, "I am Konoha...remember that" he purrs and pushes Hibiya to the ground with full force.

Before Hibiya could say anything a blur of red pushed Konoha a little bit back, **'Don't touch him!'**, It took a minute for his mind to put together who had just come to his aid but eventually he got it, "Kagerou!" he shouts and looks up at the Heat, **'you have a death wish for touching whats mine'** Kagerou growls and stands over the slightly older boy, "funny..." Kuroha mutters and pulls out a knife, **'ha that can't hurt me'** Kagerou says and takes a step towards him, "its not meant for you" Kuroha says to him and flicks it through him so it stabs into Hibiya's leg.

Both Hibiya and Kagerou let out a cry of pain, Hibiya grabbed at the shift sticking out of his upper leg and removed his hands since it hurt to much, '**you...YOU!'** Kagerou hisses as blood leaks down his leg, "as i thought...you two share pain...no wonder why you wanted to kill the kid a while back...but..i'm curious..what made you change your mind?" Kuroha asks and begins to get closer to them.

**'I saw the error in my ways...it wasn't what i wanted...so i changed..i'll protect him..no matter how hard it looks'** Kagerou snaps and takes a step towards Kuroha but freezes the second rain started to hit the ground around them, "sorry but...its time you go away" Kuroha purrs and just pushes on Kagerou and to his shock he breaks apart and disperse, **'Hibiya...RUN!'** Kagerou managed to yell before he disappeared.

Hibiya didn't need to be told twice and made a run for it, ignoring the pain in his leg, or how he was making it worse by running, Kuroha just smiled and walked after him, "i like a game of cat and mouse" he purrs and watches the boy round the corner.

_***line break***_

Hibiya kept running, but he could hear that foul snicker where ever he went, the rain beating down over him, dragging him down and making it hard to run, his stroke of bad luck stuck again when he went to take a step and slipped on a forming puddle and went crashing into the ground, lucky for him his hands being out saved him from breaking his nose, but in his fall he drove the shift more into his leg and let out a pained whimper as he tried to push himself up, "how bad is my luck going to be today" he snaps at himself really and contemplates ripping the knife out, looking back to see the blood being washed from the ground behind him.

Great more bad news, he left a bloody trail for that sicko to follow, he quickly scanned the area and gritted his teeth as he was forced to drag himself carefully over to an alley way, he rolled over onto his back and panted, he couldn't take the knife out, it would just allow him to bleed out, but then again it really burned with it in, he once again reached for the half exposed hilt and froze when he heard something.

**_"__come out little rat...let me find you~"_**

"god damn it" Hibiya grunts and pushes himself to his feet, very painful to do at this point and limps down the alleyway, only for something to pull him back his hood, "got ya" Kuroha purrs and lifts him into the air, the collar of his jacket digging into his throat as he grabs at it, "you need to learn..." Kuroha suddenly moved his arm quickly slamming Hibiya's back into a wall, "to sit and listen when someones trying to talk to you" Kuroha growls and holds him there, "i could kill you...you know that" Kuroha glanced at where he could see the still healing scar on the boys neck.

"what a poor thing.." Kuroha says to him and releases him, Hibiya hits the ground and gasps for air, grabbing at his almost crushed throat, "you went and damaged yourself" he says and grabs Hibiya by the ankle and pulls him up, letting the boy's back and head soak in a puddle as he stared at the blade forced into his leg, "really...i should take it out..it must hurt" he says with a grin, Hibiya rapidly shakes his head in a no, he knew what would happen if he did that, and he didn't want to die on the streets like this.

Kuroha stared at the wound before sighing and began to drag Hibiya like this out of the alley, the concrete scrapping up the boys back till he almost bleed as he did, "i didn't want to hurt you this badly..but you had to go and run" Kuroha mutters and rips a bit of the bottom off his shirt before pulling the knife out, the warm spray of blood splatting onto Hibiya's upper body since it as under the wound, while Hibiya was busy wiping the blood off his face and trying to breath right from before, Kuroha looped the cloth through the wound a little, but for wrapping it around his leg and properly picked him up and slung him over his shoulders, Hibiya made a confused noise and looked at Kuroha, noticing concern written on his face.  
Could it be possible that Konoha was still awake a little?

"don't get me wrong" Kuroha's tone snapped him out of his thoughts, "i want to kill you...all of you...but...not right now" he grumbles and keeps walking, Hibiya realized that they were walking back to the Hideout and kept quiet, he was still losing a lot of blood, it felt different then when he was shot, had he busted a artery or something?

Hibiya hung his head low and closed his eyes, Kuroha took no notice and kept walking, He was a little mad with himself that he hadn't finished the boy off, but then again he couldn't with that pest clawing at the back of his head.

First was for him to rid himself of Konoha like he had tried years before, then...and only then can he kill off the Dan.

"Don't get used to this act of kindness...you won't see if often" Kuroha warns and when they reach the hideout he collapses against the door with Hibiya, as he give up the body back to Konoha, the door opened and a lot of surprised shouts where heard before they were dragged inside to safety.

But how safe were they really?

* * *

**Oh boy...i wanted to stop at where he runs..but my friend and lovely rp partner True wanted me to continue..so here you go...thank you True for letting Hibiya get semi tortured early**

**no one will understand how happy i am right now...i finished a chapter for this fic in a day..so happy right now~**

**Reviews are always welcome...always remember that**


	11. Kagerou's Chapter (short chapter)

**I shall bury myself now**

**Ep 2 aired last saturday, i enjoyed it.**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

Hibiya sat in bed with a very pissed off Kagerou pacing at the foot of the bed, '**I can't believe you let your self get caught...i told you to run...god your a clutz...'** he snarls and keeps his pacing speed.

"I didn't mean to trip you know..." he had his leg bandaged and with the threat of having Kido actually break it, refused to get out of bed, hence why he didn't bother to calm his others flared nerves. It had already been a good four days and he was starting to think Kagerou had gone stir crazy from being cooped up with him for that long.

**'Remember something...you die..i die, and we both don't want that'**, "your being smug...stop.." Hibiya whines and leans against the pillows. **'you want to get burned again? i thought you learned from our past experiences'** Kagerou growls making him jump and touch his chest, he remembered how badly that burn had hurt, how much it stung, '**...good...'** Kagerou mutters as he reads the boys body language.

Much to Hibiya's surprise Kagerou jumped onto the bed and got up beside him, '**damn that snakey bastard...touching what doesn't belong to him...'** he then proceeds to pout and Hibiya just smacks him over the head lightly, "idiot...i don't belong to you either.."

**'Rude...'** Kagerou whines and rubs where he got hit. "I Wonder if Konoha's okay.." Hibiya mutters, he hadn't seen the android since he woke up four days ago, it was like he was purposely avoiding him, and if Kido hadn't threatened him already he would have totally went to talk to him.

He wanted to tell Konoha it wasn't his fault, be he'd need to wait for Kido to be out of the house.

but how long would that take?

*POV Kagerou*

I poked my head out the door once Hibiya had fallen asleep, i knew everything about him so i knew how worried he was for the friend that almost killed him. No that wasn't Konoha, it was that damn snake that did that, not him.

After creeping around the hideout I found the room i was looking for and shifted through the door to see my target person huddled against the far wall, i couldn't help but smirk at how pathetic he looked, but then again this was habit for me.

**'...The mighty Konoha...brought down by a little incident' **

The second my voice actually reaches him he looks up at me in mock horror, can't blame him tho, i shouldn't be here right now, alive that is. "..You...Your...gaining...power" he says to me and i shake my head

**'No no no...its not like that...more like...i have a job to do'** I explain, not expecting him to understand.

"...Is he doing okay?" Konoha asks and points to my leg, i look down at the non-bleeding gash and nod, **'He's fine...'** i hear a sigh of relief from him and run a hand through my hair, **'He's more worried about you then himself...'**

"..Figures..." he mutters and gets to his feet, **'are you going to see him?'** i ask, knowing the answer already.

"No..i don't deserve to see him...i hurt him...i could do it again.." He goes for the door behind me and i grit my teeth together and grab his shirt, focusing to make myself more solid then normal.

**'Don't talk like you know whats good for him!'** I turn us both and slam him into the door making quiet the racket, '**Don't run away and hide either! That's what he wants you to do!'** I yell at him, my temper flaring for once. He stared at me in real shock and quickly looked away from my cold gaze.

"...I...", **'get out there..comfort him...he needs you'** I tell him and he slowly nods and i watch him for a minute before releasing him, **'go to him...you both need each other after all.'**

He nods and with new resolve walks to where Hibiya is, I turn to leave but notice something in the trash, **'hrm...whats this'** I mutter to myself and walk over and bend down to pick it up

**'A folder?'** I open it and my eyes widen at what i see, pictures of a black haired boy in a green sweater, lots of them with notes attached.

_**-XXday XXmonth, XXyear,**__ I've been watching over these two for so long, I have to believe that they are the perfect candidates for this experiment, with what i know about the heat haze, it needs pairs so we'll give it a pair._

**'...'** the more i looked through the photos the more i understood, **'I get it...so that's who you are...Haruka..what a nice name...'** I mutter and sit on the bed reading the rest of that folder before tucking it into my sweater, no one needed to see it, not yet at least.

I was running this side of the show, **'come and try to ruin this timeline Kenjirou...i'll make sure they all live..no more loops...no more death...'**

**'I'll protect Hibiya...repay the debt'**

No matter what.

* * *

***cries* so short...**

**I'm sorry...i haven't been feeling so well so iv'e been having a hard time writing.**


	12. New threat(s)?

***grips head* Im so worthless at this point...Im running out of ideas...someone help me, iv'e run dry on the plot**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

**Its cold, but warm at the same time, I can't hear anything, only feel myself sinking, farther and farther into the abyss.**

**The cold feeling comes from around me, water maybe?, I can't tell, the warmth...comes from my chest, like something was pressed against me, not in a harmful way either.**

**"This is just to cute~" a rough voice echos, and the crackling of laughter fills my ears, and I can't do anything, for I am motionless, unable to move, unable to speak.**

**Unable to live as I am.**

Konoha snapped awake, he slowly sat up, looking around the room in a frantic daze, like something was supposed to be out of place to him.

But as he thought, nothing was out of order, nothing except this wasn't the room he had been staying in. This confused him and he looked down to see the child hugging him around the waist.

Hibiya was clung to him like his life depended on it, then again maybe it did. He was the only one that could keep him as himself, the second isn't there with Konoha then that damn snake pushes himself to the surface of his consciousness.

He smiled at the young sleeping boy and petted him over the head, he was glad that the heat haze had snapped him out of his thoughts, even if Kagerou was only helping out of selfish reasons. He jumped a little when Hibiya moved off of him and looked to be in a pained sleep.

"Hibi...wake up" Konoha shakes him on the shoulders but that just seems to make it worse, the boy cried out in pain when he sharply jerked his legs and Konoha had no choice but to seize his injured leg before he made it worse with this trashing. "Wake up!" he says in a louder tone then before.

It was at this that the boy let out a howl of pure pain, his head snapping back as he cried out.

Konoha stared in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening.

_***linebreak***_

What was going to be a normal reunion turned into a panicked mess the second everyone came back home and heard the screaming from the other room and feared the worst of their youngest member and all of them ran for the door to that room.

What the rest of the Dan fount was Konoha pinning Hibiya to the bed by his chest, hand grasped close to the knife wound and squezzed on the poor limb.

Kido rushed over and pulled him back from the boy, "Konoha stop it!" she snaps, Konoha looks back in confusion before looking over the scene again and understands what happened, "I was trying to hold him down" Konoha assures her.

Kido stares at him before sighing and let him help hold the crying boy down, "My god..Hibiya what happened to you" Momo asks in shock, her and Shintaro had come back finally only to be thrown into this kind of mess.

Of course they didn't get an answer, at least not one they could understand as the boy snapped his head back and let out a howl of pain, Everyone was stumped on how to ease his pain, since they didn't know why he was pained in the first place.

As the others rushed to try and help him, Konoha glanced at the door to see those piercing eyes, Kagerou.

_***POV Kagerou* **_

Those idiots didn't understand what was happening, but he could see it, the other person in the room, no...it wasn't a person, it had the shape of one, but he knew what it really was, for it looked like Hibiya, but darker, and those red eyes borred holes into the boy on the bed.

The damn snake was beyond pissed, couldn't blame it with Kuroha's behavior, but i needed to stop this, so he pushed into the room and took Hibiya's hand, the moment i did the boy calmed down completely upon feeling the overwhelming warmth of my skin. Focusing glared at me for a second, before vanishing as fast as he had come.

I watched them hug and talk to Hibiya as he woke up and it made me sick to my stomach to the point i had to leave.

The thought of them touching what was mine bugged me to my core.

But then again, i don't come first, they did.

_***POV no one***_

It had been hours since that attack, with everyone's help they had managed to keep him in check, which he was glad for, but both the cause of that fit of pain, and why it stopped so suddenly was unclear.

Kido deemed Hibiya unable to work and was currently having one of the dan members watching him, all but one were allowed into that room, Konoha was banned from the room, not because of what happened but more so under the fear that he might have been the one to trigger it.

So Kano decided the best thing to do was to take him out on a walk well the others calm down. So here they are, walking down the street, the sun blazing above the two, Konoha lagged behind the younger boy, wondering how he wasn't bothered by this heat, but then again he didn't mind it either its just there wasn't much people out, and those around them looked about ready to have heat stroke.

The rain had been nice, but now it was back to the blaring summer heat they had come to know all too well, as they walked past the high school Kano suddenly came to a stop making him bump into the boy, but he didn't fall over, just got a glance from him, "Konoha..."

Kano's voice sounded heavy, like he couldn't come to say something. "what is it Kano?" he asks, and the black clad boy walks up to him and grabs his shoulder. Konoha's eyes widen as he feels a needle pierce his skin and a cool liquid pump into his veins, "sorry Konoha...but for their safety...i'm going to have to give up your "family" the blonde says and watches the android drop like a sac of bricks.

Kano watched his eyes close before pulling out his phone, "its done...Konoha's down...take him back...i'll deal with Hibiya..now that the main threat is out of the way" he mutters before walking away from the scene.

hateful yellow eyes watched him leave, Konoha may have been a threat, but Kagerou was going to be hell for him if he touched his Hibiya, the haze gritted its teeth before fading into the air.

he would hunt this foolish human soon, right now he had something to do.

* * *

***cries forever* this took a week to do...i need help on new ideas as mentioned above...**


End file.
